


In a new life

by MinnsMay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnsMay/pseuds/MinnsMay
Summary: So, Clarke and Lexa are married, but she dies in the terrorist attack. Because she was highly positioned politician, police decided to put Clarke in witness protection program. She will take a new identity and move away to a small town, where a local cop-Bellamy will be keeping her save. This is a bellarke fanfiction.





	In a new life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous about posting my work for the first time. I always write for myself only but I want to share this one with you. This will be a really short chapter. I don't know If all of them will be like that but I'll try to post them as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you'll enjoy it.

I wasn’t expecting only four people coming to the funeral. I thought I was quite popular, but clearly, I was wrong. I’ve seen two friends from work, my old neighbor and Finn-my ex-boyfriend. I thought he moved to Australia. I came a little bit closer to hear what they’re gonna say. I needed to hide behind trees, so nobody could see me, but luckily, the priest had a microphone.  
„We are all gathered here to say goodbye to our friend, wife, colleague Clarke Griffin."

# One week earlier

"Those were only nothing but meaningless threats Clarke. People in high positions get them every day. Especially before the election. I won’t be hiding in house till the end of election because of them" Lexa tried another jacket and looked at me in the mirror reflection  
"Why not. We could have locked ourselves in the bedroom and never leaves" I pull her over to myself and kiss intensely. She returns the kiss, but after that moment she moved away from me.  
"You know I want that too, but those meetings are important for me to win." Her phone start ringing and she went to other room to pick up. She came back after a moment. "It’s Gustus. He told me he will be here in 5 minutes"  
"You need help with your bag?"  
"I’m good really." Seeing my face added "I will be home sooner then you can expect. And you finally got the time to finish your work. Love you"  
"I love you too" We kissed the last time and I closed doors after her. She was right but damn, I always miss her so much when she was leaving in business.  
I went to my painting room to finish my painting that I was doing for almost a month. I turn off my phone and left it in the bedroom. I turn on loud music and focus on my job. When after a few hours I finished, it was already dark outside. I went to take a shower and check messages on my phone.  
"No new messages. Weird. By now, she should have contact with me already." I didn’t have time to start worrying, because someone called to the door, and my life changed forever.  
"Police. Please open the door." Police? In my place? I open them carefully and saw a woman in a police uniform. "Can I see your badge?" It was real so I let her, but two others men wearing black suits came with her and immediately start looking around.  
„Excuse me, could you tell me what are you doing?”  
„Are you Clarke Griffin?”  
„Yes. Can I know the reason why you came here and walking around my apartment? Hey, be careful. It’s really old and expensive painting!” Taller men almost destroyed my favorite painting I’ve got for birthday from Lexa.  
„Please wear your coat. You need to come with us. I can’t tell you right now, but I will explain later." Policewoman tried to stay calm and professional but I've seen something in her eyes...I don't know what it was. Something like a compassion. I didn't like that. „No. I need to know now. Is this have something to do with my wife?” They were freaking me out, I start thinking that maybe something happened to her.  
„Miss, It’s not a good place to talk”  
„Something happened right? Tell me!”  
„Today afternoon in Big Centre Atlantic City take place a terrorist attack. Your wife Lexa and her guards were killed. We suspect you could be also in danger. We need to take you out of here. Is there…"  
She kept talking to me but I didn’t hear her. I sit down on the floor and freeze. It’s not possible. It has to be a dream. Or mistake. Or… I don’t know, but she can’t be dead. We’ve been talking a few hours ago and now she’s dead?  
Women still talking to me, she wanted me to stand up, but I couldn’t do it. I feel like my muscle stopped working. One of the men took me on his hands and put in the car. He sat behind the wheel and we were driving somewhere but I felt like I was flying. Probably because of pills policewoman gave me before I left my apartment. So I lied down and think about nothing, flying around till I fall asleep.


End file.
